


Come Here, Get Away

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mashton, Oral, bottom!Michael, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Michael scoffs, trying to ignore the tiny part of his brain that’s telling him how hot Ashton looks right now in the dim light, all angry and tipsy. “Well maybe you should lose it more often, ‘cos honestly, you’ve been more exciting in the last two minutes than you have been in the rest of the three months we’ve been roommates!” Michael silently berated himself for his use of words, the alcohol must be taking more of a toll on him than he first thought.A confused expression flickers over Ashton’s face for a moment before the stern scowl returns. “You think this is exciting?” He asks, his voice still low and gravelly.Even though Michael hates himself for even thing it, Ashton’s voice and demeanour is undeniably sexy. He finds himself swallowing hard as he shrugs “exciting by your standards, yeah…”“You’re such a dick, Michael.” Ashton snarls. His face just millimetres from Michael’s now. “Just because you hang out with ‘the cool’ crowd and half the campus wants to fuck you, doesn’t mean you can wander around here like you own the place and take things that don’t belong to you!”OrMichael and Ashton don't get on at all but what’s a blowjob between enemies, anyway?





	Come Here, Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is probably classed as hate sex. It's not too rough and I was really careful to make it very clear that it's all consensual. I still wanted to make you all aware that it's a bit angsty though because I don't want to upset anyone or anything! Please let me know if there's anything you'd like me to add to the tags.
> 
> It was born out of an anon request on tumblr. The original Request was ''can you do Roomates!Mashton with bit of enemies to lovers" and so this idea came to mind. I hope you like it.
> 
> Title taken from 'Whole Nine Yards' by Adore Delano.

Michael had never really gotten on well with Ashton. Not once in the three months they’d been living in their shared dorm room, had they showed signs of having a single thing in common. As far as Michael was concerned, Ashton was a boring goody-goody who never wanted to go to parties and complained about pretty much everything. The two of them had sniped at each other constantly to the point where Michael purposefully avoided being home at the same time as his roommate. 

Despite all of his flaws though, there is one thing that makes Ashton slightly less of a loser and that's his awesome collection of leather jackets. Michael had taken a particular liking to one with little metal studs on the collar and he may have just sneakily ‘borrowed’ it tonight for a party. It was Friday so of course Ashton would most likely be in the library until it closed and then he’d probably curl up in bed with one of his old books, there was no way he’d notice the jacket was gone because Michael was going to put it right back where he found it later, while his roommate slept.

The plan was almost complete. Having just made it home from the party, Michael’s quietly taking off his shoes next to the little sofa that's nestled in one corner of the small room, when a strong hand grips his shoulder and an annoyed voice growls “nice jacket, asshole.”

Michael had almost jumped out of his skin, expecting Ashton to have been in a deep sleep by now. “Fuck, Ashton you scared me!”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Ashton huffs sarcastically “maybe if you wanna get to bed peacefully in the future, you shouldn’t steal my stuff!” 

Even though Michael knows he’s in the wrong here, he squares up to Ashton, having waited a long time for an excuse to have a proper argument with his annoying roommate. “I didn’t think you’d notice, seeing as you spend all of your Friday nights in the library!”

Ashton steps a little closer, forcing Michael back against the wall. His face is set in an a angry frown. “That gives you the right to go raiding my closet, does it?!” His voice is low but stern. It’s obvious by Ashton’s mannerisms and the not-so-faint scent of alcohol surrounding him, that Michael isn’t the only one who’s been drinking tonight and he’s so surprised by the revelation that he chokes out a laugh.

“You think this is funny, you scrawny little thief?!” Ashton growls, pushing his face closer to Michael’s and grabbing a fistful of the blonde’s shirt.

Michael allows the smirk to linger on his face as he replies “well yeah, I’ve never seen you drunk!”

The comment seems to anger Ashton even more and he pushes Michael into the wall using both fists that are still tangled in Michael’s shirt. “You’ve never seen me angry either! I don’t know how I’ve managed to keep my temper with you for all this time.”

Michael scoffs, trying to ignore the tiny part of his brain that’s telling him how hot Ashton looks right now in the dim light, all angry and tipsy. “Well maybe you should lose it more often, ‘cos honestly, you’ve been more exciting in the last two minutes than you have been in the rest of the three months we’ve been roommates!” Michael silently berated himself for his use of words, the alcohol must be taking more of a toll on him than he first thought.

A confused expression flickers over Ashton’s face for a moment before the stern scowl returns. “You think this is exciting?” He asks, his voice still low and gravelly.

Even though Michael hates himself for even thing it, Ashton’s voice and demeanour is undeniably sexy. He finds himself swallowing hard as he shrugs “exciting by your standards, yeah…”

“You’re such a dick, Michael.” Ashton snarls. His face just millimetres from Michael’s now. “Just because you hang out with ‘the cool’ crowd and half the campus wants to fuck you, doesn’t mean you can wander around here like you own the place and take things that don’t belong to you!”

Michael was pretty sure that the list of people that wanted to fuck him was far less than half the campus. Sure he was okay to look at and he tried to do everything with an air of confidence even when he was unsure about something. Whether these things made him as cool and fuckable as Ashton was making him out to be, were an entirely different matter. The big question was, why would Ashton bring this up? He could have just demanded his jacket back and gone to bed by now. Michael’s tipsy brain tells him that maybe Ashton just wants a fight, so that’s sure as hell what he’s gonna get. “Yeah? You’re just jealous because no one wants to fuck a nerd.”

Ashton’s eyes darken as he tightens his grip on Michael’s shirt. “Lets get one thing clear, Clifford.” He growls “no one fucks me.” His gaze is so intense that Michael kind of melts against the wall. “I’m always the one that does the fucking.”

Okay, so there’s absolutely no denying how fucking hot Ashton is right now. Michael hates everything about Ashton from his obsessively tidy desk to his stupid curly hair, yet, at the same time he’s never wanted anyone more than he wants his roommate right now. An unintentional gasp escapes him as he’s temporarily overcome by the intensity of the situation. His gaze falls to Ashton’s lips and he wants them on him so badly that he can’t think of anything else.

“Why so quiet, asshole?” Ashton prompts, moving his face so close that Michael would only have to lean forward a fraction to connect their lips. “Have you finally ran out of words?”

Michael hates that he can’t think of a witty response. He holds Ashton’s gaze but words entirely fail him. He bites his lip and digs the tips of his fingers into Ashton’s shoulders, hoping that the alcohol has given his roommate the same crazy thoughts that are through Michael’s head right now.

“I never thought I’d see the fucking day that you were lost for words.” Ashton whispers, pressing his body against Michael’s. “You’re so much prettier when you’re not talking shit 24/7.”

It turns out that tipsy Michael likes it a lot when drunk Ashton calls him pretty and presses their crotches together. His body starts to react in the same way it always does when he finds someone hot. A tiny growl escapes Ashton as he feels Michael’s semi-hard dick against his thigh. “You like this, huh?” He asks, his breath tickling Michael’s lips teasingly. “Never thought your nerdy roommate was hot before, huh?”

Michael whines, grinding against Ashton’s thigh as much as he can. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He gasps “it’s just the booze… makes me horny.”

Ashton lets out a humourless laugh “that’d be a better excuse if I hadn’t caught you looking before.” He presses himself even closer to Michael as though he wants his roommate to feel that he’s getting hard too. “I see your eyes lingering on me when you think I won’t notice…”

Michael’s suddenly pretty pleased that the room is so dark because his face is bright red with a blush. He’d usually deny such an accusation but it’s true. Despite his dorkiness, Ashton has a great body and Michael had been guilty of stealing a few glances here and there. “So what?” He shrugs, trying so hard to keep his self control. “Doesn’t mean anything…”

“Really?” Ashton asks, his gaze dropping to Michael’s lips as he licks his own. “Just like your hard dick doesn’t mean anything right now, huh?”

Michael’s not sure how to respond. His mind is a mess of confusion and lust and the only thing he can focus on his how much he wants Ashton’s lips and body pressed against him. 

Ashton hesitates for a moment as though he’s thinking of what to say but instead of pressing for an answer he surges forward. What follows is not so much a kiss, as a frantic clash of lips and grinding hips. Michael’s fingers find Ashton’s hair and pull at it roughly, pulling a moan from his roommate. Ashton grabs both of Michael’s wrists and holds them against the wall firmly. Michael whines, loving the feeling of being held back but aching for more contact. Ashton hums in the back of his throat “needy little thing, aren’t you?”

Michael’s in no mood for games. If Ashton’s not planning on taking this any further, Michael needs to know now. “Are you gonna do anything about this, or not” He scowls, putting emphasis on ‘this’ as he rubs his now fully hard dick against Ashton’s thigh.

It takes less than a second for Ashton to answer by kissing him even harder than before. Letting one of Michael’s wrists go in order to palm at the younger man through his jeans as they make out roughly. Michael takes the opportunity to do the same to Ashton and whines at how big his roommate feels. “You better not have socks hidden down there, nerd”

“That’s all me, loser." Ashton replies, stepping back a little before gripping Michael's shoulders firmly and urging him down to his knees. "I wanna see if that big mouth of yours has a use, other than to piss me off."

Being manhandled has always been a turn on for Michael and Ashton’s strong grip along with the promise of a huge cock has him practically drooling. He looks straight into Ashton’s hazel eyes as he unzips the older man’s jean and pulls them down along with the boxers beneath them. Only then does he allow his gaze to drop. Michael fights to hold back a moan, Ashton’s is definitely one of the biggest dicks he’s ever seen in real life. He catches a flicker of a smirk cross Ashton’s face, no doubt the dork is proud of himself. Michael’s not about to stand for that. “Impressive…” He smirks. “Too bad such a great dick is wasted on someone who doesn’t know how to use it.”

Without warning, Ashton grabs a fistful of Michael’s blonde hair. “Oh i know how to use it, alright” He scowls “I just need to know if a little slut like you knows how to treat it.”

Maybe drunk Michael likes being called a slut and having his hair pulled by his angry, tipsy roommate a little too much because his hard dick twitches in his boxers. Part of him still wants to retaliate but mostly he wants to prove to Ashton that he most certainly knows how to treat a cock. “I can show you that I do” He smirks. “Are you sure you want me to though? I mean all of the other poor losers you lure to your bed are just gonna be a disappointment after this.”

Ashton makes an angry noise in the back of his throat before yanking Michael’s hair again “you have such a high opinion of yourself, Clifford.” He hisses. “I really need to know if you can live up to your own hype.”

He could argue, but Michael thinks that simply proving that he has every right to feel confident about his blowjob skills is much more appealing right now. He twists his head a little to loosen Ashton’s grip, keeping eye contact the whole time. He leans forward just enough to wrap his lips around the very tip of Ashton’s cock. Kissing it and sucking slightly.

Ashton hisses in response and pulls Michael’s hair harder. “You better be good at this.”

Michael narrows his eyes in a scowl of defiance as he sinks further on to Ashton’s dick, working his tongue on the underside in the way that had proved most effective with past partners. The pleasured moans that escape Ashton fill Michael with a deep need for more. He wants to be the best Ashton’s ever had, he wants to be the only one Ashton can think about when he’s alone because it’s the most satisfying thing in the world to know that his roommate can’t off without thinking of him, the person that annoys him the most. Michael increases the pressure, tightening his lips around Ashton and starting to suck a little harder. Much to his dismay, Ashton’s initial moans don’t seem to be increasing in proportion to what Michael’s doing. Instead of closing his eyes and throwing his head back as most guys do at this point, Ashton continues to stare down and Michael, occasionally letting out a lacklustre gasp.

“You’re not even in my top ten yet, Clifford… might not even cum at this rate.” Ashton sneers. His fingers are still tangled in Michael’s hair but there’s nothing else to suggest that he maybe lying.

Michael fights the urge to pull back and argue. Instead he redoubles his efforts, sucking harder and running his tongue over Ashton’s tip. 

“Look at you.” Ashton taunts. His voice is a little unsteady now, suggesting that maybe he actually does feel more pleasure than he’s letting on. “On your knees, so eager to please your ‘nerd’ roommate.”

At this point Michael just needs Ashton to shut the fuck up and admit how good his mouth feels. He grips Ashton’s hips firmly and relaxes his throat, sliding even deeper on to Ashton’s length.  


As soon as he feels the tightness of Michael’s throat Ashton seemingly gives up his pretence and lets out a gravelly sounding "fuck"

Pleased with this reaction, Michael begins to bob his head, taking in a little more of Ashton each time. The gasps and curses that it pulls from the older man pleases Michael, loving the feeling of being proven right. 

“Uh, I can tell this is the biggest cock you’ve ever had in your throat.” Ashton gasps, thrusting his hips forward experimentally, as though he’s asking permission to fuck Michael’s face.

Michael hums his permission, finally allowing his eyes to drift closed as he fully relaxes his throat. This might be his annoying roommate’s cock but it’s true that it’s the biggest he’s ever had and he was gonna at least enjoy that. He takes Ashton’s full length enthusiastically and savours the way his roommate moans and pulls at his hair. “Bet you want me to fuck your face, don’t you?” His question has a hopeful tone to it, this is definitely asking for permission so Michael hums a longer note to convey his approval. The vibrations of his humming have the added side effect of making Ashton’s knees tremble. Another victory to Michael. “Yeah, I knew you wanted that!” Ashton growls “gonna fuck your throat so hard, make you swallow every drop of cum.”

Michael’s own dick twitches at the mention of cum. He’s always enjoyed the feeling of a guy releasing into his mouth and throat. He moans around Ashton’s cock, loving the way it slides to the back of his mouth and beyond. He'd long since lost his gag reflex, being well practiced in the art of cock sucking, at this point.

“Yeah, you want to taste me don’t you, little slut?” Ashton asks. His voice is shaking as much as his knees now. He was obviously trying to restrain himself.

Michael loves the insult and he digs his fingertips into Ashton’s hips to encourage him to thrust harder. It’s getting hard to breathe and he wants to see Ashton cum more than anything. The gesture has the desired effect and Ashton thrusts harder and faster, gasping and cursing as his grip tightens in Michael's hair. Michael does all he can to bring Ashton over the edge, working his tongue and humming. He realises that he loves the oxygen deprivation a little too much because he can feel himself getting close, even though his dick remains as untouched and neglected as ever.

It’s barely a minute later when Ashton’s cock throbs in Michael’s mouth, warning him of his imminent orgasm. “Fuck… Clifford you wanna swallow it all down, don’t you?”

Michael nods as best as he can, humming one last time before Ashton releases down his throat. It’s a familiar feeling that always gets Michael going and coupled with the fact that he was still choking on a huge dick was enough to make him cum in his pants. He’d deny it if anyone asked but the way Ashton moans his name within a string of curses and the view of his blissed out face as he cums definitely adds another layer to Michael’s pleasure.

Despite his orgasm, Ashton is not gentle when he pulls his cock from Michael’s mouth. “I knew you were a cock slut, Clifford.” He pants as he collapses onto his bed.

Michael has to allow his throat time to recover before he can speak but he scrambles onto his own bed while he waits.

“I was never gonna offer to finish you off, but it looks like you don’t need me to anyway” Ashton’s smirks, gesturing to the crotch of Michael’s jeans that weren’t tenting any more. “Glad you enjoyed sucking me off so much.”

“Just love big dicks, don’t care who it belongs to.” Michael croaks.

Ashton still seems pretty proud of himself as he changes into his pyjamas. “Good to know! You actually almost looked good on your knees in my jacket.”

“You’ve always thought I looked good, admit it, nerd!” Michael whispers, still unable to speak properly.

Ashton scoffs. “I’m just glad I found a use for that dirty mouth of yours.”

It’s ridiculous how much Michael enjoys hearing that. He almost wants to kiss Ashton again just for saying it. He can’t let Ashton know that though, he opts for retaliation instead. “You mean you’re finally glad that you found someone who knows how to blow you, right?”

Ashton laughs genuinely and Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was a pretty fucking sound. “It wasn’t the best I’ve ever had but you’ll learn.”

“Oh yeah?” Michael asks irritably. If there’s one thing he’s touchy about it’s his blowjob skills. “What makes you think there’ll be a next time, you fucking dork?”

Ashton smirks proudly. “There’s no way a slut like you is ever gonna turn this dick down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I know my grammar and spelling suck sometimes. Please let me know if there's any huge mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP.


End file.
